Never Change
by Mockingjaypin1224
Summary: Austin hasn't seen Ally, Trish, and Dez in 3 years.When Ally, Trish, and Dez get invited to Austin's 19th birthday party, they find that the blonde rock star has changed his style, but hopefully not his personality as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Austin hasn't seen Ally, Trish, and Dez in 3 years, but when Ally, Trish, and Dez get invited to Austin's 19****th**** birthday party, they find that the blonde rock star has changed his style, hopefully not his personality as well.**

**Thankies (thanks) for all of the positive feedback on my first story "I'll Protect You". I really do appreciate it please read the second Author's Note at the bottom after the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally! If I did, Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence would've definitely guest starred on the show!**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I punched the 'snooze' button on the annoying electronic and began to stretch. I turned to my clock and checked the time. It was 10:20AM, and I had a meeting at Planning Place to plan my birthday party at 10:30AM! I literally jumped out of bed. Bad idea. I landed flat on my face, onto the hardwood floor of my bedroom. I groaned again, forcing myself off the cold ground.

After several attempts to get up and finally succeeding, I jogged to the bathroom to get ready. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into a black t-shirt with a yellow 'crime scene' tape design printed on it, along with a black leather jacket. Then, I pulled on a pair of ripped gray jeans with chains attached to the back pockets. I put on my dog tag necklace and whistle and some dark blue converse before running down the stairs.

It's a miracle that I didn't fall down the stairs! I grabbed a muffin from a plate on my kitchen counter and sped out the door to my car.

It didn't take me long to get to Planning Place, because it was five minutes away from my house. When I got there I parked in the parking lot and hopped out of my car (thankfully not falling face first again) and sprinted to the entrance doors. I opened the door and stepped into the building, surveying it's appearance. It's a huge building with two floors and black and white tiled flooring. The furniture is black and white as well, chairs and couches made of leather and tables made of clear glass. The walls are painted a very light shade of blue, and the stairs wound around like a twisty slide. There is a large amount of potted plants in the corners of the room, some real and some fake.

I took a seat in one of the black leather chairs and finished the rest of my muffin. After finishing my muffin, I stood up and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." my mom greeted me, taking her attention away from our party planner, Jess, who she was just talking to.

"Morning, mom. Morning, Jess." I greeted before quickly wandering off before they could bombard me with questions, such as "Where do you want your party to be, Austy-Kins?" or "Do you want to have a big chocolate cake, or a giant cupcake instead?" Honestly, I just want a beach party with my friends and a humungous cake made out of pancakes. I let my feet carry me around the entire second floor (which looked exactly the same as the first floor) until I got tired of looking at plants and sitting on couches. As I started to walk around the second floor again for about the 4th time this morning, my mom called me over.

"Austin, come here." my mom commanded.

I nodded slightly before I walked over. I'm really glad they called me over, I'm getting really bored in here.

"Where do you want to have your party?" Jess asked me.

"The beach." I smoothly replied. Easy question, I planned on having my party there last month. The only reason I didn't want to answer that question was because I thought my mom would disagree because "beach parties are too expensive," as she usually says.

"Okay, we can make an arrangement. What kind of cake do you want?" she continued.

_Hmm…why don't I have fun with this question? If they agreed to give me a beach party, why not stretch out my request for a giant pancake cake?_

"I want… a giant cake made of pancakes with some strawberry ice cream on top with a lot of whipped cream and sprinkles." I answered, smiling so big I probably looked like a creepy guy about to steal a little girl's lollipop.

My mom sighed, but agreed to let me have my dream cake as Jess wrote something down on a notepad. I mentally did a happy dance. The strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles part of the cake reminded me of a pants sundae, that's why I asked for it. Pants sundaes are one of my favorite memories.

"Last question for now, Austin. Who do you want to invite?" my mom asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instantly closed it. _Who to invite….who to invite…_

"_**I GOT IT!**_" I accidentally yelled out loud, making me cover my mouth.

"That's…great, sweetie, now just tell us." my mom answered, sounding sort of creeped out.

"I want to invite the peanut vendor, grandma, Dez, Trish, Tatiana, Jake, Matt, Usher, Pitbull, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Jennifer, Josh, Macy, Nikki, Miranda, Tony, Roy, Jared, Peter, and Ally." I replied.

"Austin, you are not inviting famous people. You're not inviting people from your wildest dream either." my mom said sternly.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Even though we're rich, I still believe in saving money. Plus, the peanut vendor tricked me into paying more than I was supposed to for a bag of peanuts once." she snapped.

I instantly shut up, though I still have one question.

"So, can I invite Dez, Trish, Tatiana, Jake, Matt, Macy, Nikki, Miranda, Tony, Roy, Jared, Peter, and Ally?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied, handing me a stack of blue and gold invitations. "Get started." She ordered.

I grumbled. I could be at home right now, listening to heavy metal! But instead, I get to write invitations! Yippee! (Insert sarcasm here) I walked to an empty table far away from my mom and Jess who were discussing something about fruit salad, pulled out a chair and sat down. I took a pen that writes in gold out of my pocket and I started writing invitations. I'm writing the usual stuff you put on invitations, like the date and time of the event and where it's going to be. I finished half of the cards already! I just finished writing Peter's invitation, who's next? _Ally._ _Ally Dawson, my old songwriter, partner, and best friend. _I miss her. I miss Trish and Dez too, but _Ally…_I miss her the most. I miss the way her hair bounces when she walks, her 'dancing', her book, her voice, her smile, the way she was so insistent on following the rules and not eating in the store, I miss it all. The invitations for Trish and Dez stood out (Trish's has a list of jobs she's had and Dez's has a drawing of a gingerbread man on the envelope) but this one for ally needs to be even better.

How about… "Dear Ally, want to celebrate my nineteenth birthday with me?" nah… "Dearest Allygator, would you do me the honor of attending my nineteenth birthday party?" No, that makes me sound a little like a creepy stalker guy… "Ally, I really miss you and the others. My nineteenth birthday party's coming up and it would be really awesome if you could come." Perfect! I wrote that down along with the details of the party. Then I signed it "-Austin Moon".

That should work…

I put the card in the envelope and sealed it. I drew a music note on the envelope and wrote "A&A" and in the corner I wrote "I really miss you."

I'm finally done! I rose from my chair and walked to my mom.

"All done!" I exclaimed before I shoved the envelopes in my mom's hands and walked off, smiling.

"Mom, can I leave and go home now?" I asked her, yelling across the room. It's _way_ too boring in here.

"Sure, honey." She called back.

I said goodbye to Jess and my mom and left the building. I got into my car and drove home.

As soon as I parked in my garage I got out of the car and stepped inside my house. I went up the staircase and opened the door to my room. Right when I entered my room, or my "Headquarters" as I like to call it, I got a text from my girlfriend Miranda. I put in my ear phones and blasted on some rock music while texting Miranda, my beautiful black haired girlfriend with green and blue highlights and a great personality.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Austin's music style has changed a bit…So far his childish personality is the same, but we'll see what happens. Review please! I want to know what you think of this story so far! I kind of need more inspiration too, so if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, just write them down in a review and if I like it I might use it in the story, but I'll give you credit for the idea in the beginning of the chapter I'll use it in if I do use it. Next chapter will be in Ally's POV, unless something changes. **

**I have no clue why Austin has a girlfriend, I have no idea what to do with her…. I need to find out what to do with her…Le sigh~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! Thankies again for the reviews and story alerts & favorites and etc.! **

**I'm gonna answer some reviews that weren't exactly questions but I could give answers about:**

**Loveshipper: You're right, you'll find out later on in the story c: **

**Lollipopkillsu: Making Miranda cheat on him is actually what I was planning on doing in the first place ^-^ for now I'm gonna use that unless I come up with something else. OOPS! I hope I didn't just give away a spoiler .**

**PurpleDreamer99: Thankies! I honestly don't know what's going to happen in future chapters yet… I haven't really planned it out yet . **

**ctiger: He got a record deal and moved to L.A and wants them to visit for his birthday. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I, Mockingjaypin1224, do not own the incredibly awesome Disney original series Austin & Ally. **

**By the way, like I said in the last chapter this is going to be in Ally's POV. NOW ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

I was writing in my songbook when suddenly the doors to Sonic Boom swung open. I know it's definitely either Dez or Trish, who else would come to the shop on a very poor business day like today?

I looked up from my book and saw both Trish _and_ Dez. They weren't really arguing though, more like Trish constantly whacking him upside the head with a fashion magazine for no reason at all whereas Dez was smiling like an idiot. We all stood there in silence for a while…well, not _really…._

Trish continued to whack him with the magazine and Dez started yelping in pain. Trish rolled her eyes and finally stopped hitting him. She turned to me, smiled, and said:

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish, hey Dez." I replied.

"Hey Ally!" Dez greeted warmly and happily.

"Hey guys, wanna make some Bake?" Dez asked hopefully.

"What's Bake, you carrot-top, freckle faced idiot?" Trish asked. She looked exasperated with Dez and seemed like she couldn't stand his presence any longer.

"Banana cake, isn't it obvious?" Dez answered in a 'duhhh' tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"You know what? I can't believe I couldn't figure that out! It actually makes sense! High-five, Dez!" Trish stated with a bit of sarcasm evident in her voice.

As Trish held her hand up for a high-five, Dez eagerly raised his as well. "See, I told you I'm not _that_ stupi-**AYYEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!" **Dez screeched as his hand connected with Trish's during the high-five.

Trish smirked and raised her hand. I then saw what caused Dez to scream; the magic shock finger. _Oh, Trish._ I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

They soon started arguing about pillows… I will _never _understand their random argument topics…

My dad then came into the store through the back door.

"Hey Ally-O! I found something in the mail for you today!" my dad exclaimed before placing an envelope on the counter in front of me and quickly walking up the stairs, probably to watch TV in his office.

Trish and Dez turned to me, suddenly interested in the letter.

I stared at the envelope and noted its appearance. It's a beige, cream colored envelope with a drawing of a music note and the letters "A&A" written on it. In the bottom right corner are the words "I really miss you." in cursive handwriting.

"Well, don't just stare at it! Open it!" Trish exclaimed.

I picked up the envelope and carefully ripped it open. I took out the letter and started reading.

* * *

"_Dear Ally,_

_Ally, I really miss you and the others. My nineteenth birthday party's coming up and it would be really awesome if you could come. Both Trish and Dez got invitations too. The party is at the Sunrise Beach in L.A. (I know how you hate beaches, but it's my favorite beach and I really wanted to have my party there.) on April 20 at 3:00pm. RSVP by April 16__th__. RSVP number is 732-240-1213. Please, please, please come. I really want to see you again. If you decide to attend the party, just RSVP and I'll buy you, Trish, and Dez plane tickets._

_-Austin Moon"_

* * *

"Oh…my….shizzleness…." I slowly said. I can't believe what I just read…

"What?" Trish and Dez asked at the exact same time, earning Dez a slap from Trish.

"Austin…." I trailed off. I still can't believe this.

"SPIT IT OUT, ALLY!" Trish tiredly exclaimed!

I was about to tell them what the letter asked of me, but I couldn't find my voice. The words just wouldn't come out. So, instead, I motioned to the letter in my hands.

Trish walked over and took the letter from my grasp. She read it before gasping in surprise.

"What?" Dez asked, smiling.

Trish sighed and gave the letter to Dez. He read it and then gasped as well.

"OH MY BENJAMIN, AUSTIN WANTS US TO COME TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY!" he exclaimed.

"Ally, do you want to go? I'm fine with attending." Trish asked me, a bit concerned.

"I WANNA GO, I WANNA GO!" Dez yelled.

I sighed. I don't know; I kind of do want to go…

Trish must've seen the thoughtful look on my face because she then said:

"C'mon, you'll see Austin again." She smiled.

"Well….." I started to say.

* * *

"_Ally."_

"_Trish."_

"_Ally."_

"_Trish."_

"_Ally."_

"_Trish."_

"**DEZ!" **Dez exclaimed, earning him a weird look from me and another slap from Trish.

_It might not be that bad, anyway. Maybe I should go…_

"Ugh, fine. It probably won't be too bad." I finally gave in.

"**YES!" **Dez exclaimed and did a happy dance.

Trish smiled and set the letter back on the counter.

As Dez was dancing and Trish was yelling at him, only one thing was on my mind.

* * *

_I'm going to see Austin again._

* * *

__**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii! I forgot to mention in the second chapter that the phone number for the RSVP isn't real. I made it up :P unless it's somehow a real phone number…o.o if it **_**is**_** a real phone number, then I had absolutely no idea. **

**Review answers:**

**Lolipopkillsyou: Thankies!**

**LoveShipper: Thankies! When I think of Dez, gingerbread men and turtles pops into my mind O.o**

**HoaLotsAtla: Congratulations! Dez and I want you to have this. –gives you a virtual turtle- We hope you like it~ ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Austin and Ally…or Disney Channel…BUT just being able to watch the show is an honor already ^-^ **

**Note: The beginning is in third person POV aka the phone call between Austin's mom and Ally is in third person POV. After the phone call, its Austin's POV, unless I write something else saying "Ally's POV" in the middle of the story or something… well, you get the point. ONTO THE STORY! ^-^**

* * *

"_**RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGG!**__**Call from Dawson, Ally. Call from Dawson, Ally." **_screeched the telephone of the Moon household. A fit blonde woman ran to the phone and quickly pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" she curiously asked into the phone.

"Hello?" asked a feminine voice on the other line. "Who is this?" she continued.

"Arianna Moon." the woman replied. "Hello, Ally."

"Oh, hi! How'd you know it was me?" Ally asked, a sigh of relief and confusion escaping her lips.

"Caller I.D." Mrs. Moon swiftly answered.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that…" Ally trailed off in wonder, laughing slightly. She was soon joined by the peppy laughter of Mrs. Arianna Moon.

"Well, anyway, I called to RSVP for Austin's birthday party. Trish, Dez, and I will be attending." Ally stated after the laughter between the two women had subsided.

"That's great! I'll make sure to tell Austin the good news!" Austin's mother gushed with happiness.

"He told me in the invitation that he was willing to purchase our plane tickets, but I don't think that's necessary." Ally tried to decline the friendly offer.

"No, I insist. Please let Austin and I buy your plane tickets. I still consider you guys as a part of our family, and family helps family, right?" Arianna persuasively tried to keep her son's old crush from declining the offer.

"Well, that is true, but…I feel bad…" Ally said in a small, guilty voice.

"Don't feel bad about anything, darling. Please, Ally? It's our choice to pay. We want to do it." Mrs. Moon said caringly.

"…..Oh, _alright…._" Ally finally gave in. "But if you need us to do anything for you, just let me know. Oh, and can you please tell Austin that Trish, Dez, and I miss him too?" Ally continued.

"Of course!" Arianna exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you again! I'll call you as soon as I get your flight details!" she went on excitedly.

"We can't wait to see you either! Okay, thank you so much!" Ally politely expressed her gratitude for all that Austin and his mom were doing for her and the others.

"No problem, sweetheart. Now, I've got to go call Austin and share the good news. Remember that I'll call you for your flight details." Mrs. Moon smoothly started closing the conversation.

"Okay, thanks again! Bye!" Ally said before hanging up the phone and walking to "Sonic Boom".

* * *

"_**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO I LOVE YOU?"**_ my bPhone5z sang my ringtone "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

"Wassup?" I casually greeted into my cell phone after pressing the 'answer call' button.

"Austin, honey. I called to tell you that Ally, Trish, and Dez will be coming to your party!" my mom exclaimed.

_They're coming? __**THEY'RE COMING! **__I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!_

"**Awesome!" **I shouted into the phone, a little too loud.

My mom slightly laughed at how excited I was.

"Well, I've got to go now. I need to finish planning your party." My mom informed me.

Ugh, do I have to go too?

"Do I have to go?" I groaned.

My mom chuckled, "No, sweetie. You don't have to come this time."

_**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

"**YESSS!" **I exclaimed.

My mom laughed, "Bye, sweetie. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" I said before hanging up.

I walked to my room, lay down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_Ally….I'm going to see her again. Err...I mean Ally, Trish, and Dez. I'm going to see them all again. Not just Ally! I'm still going to see her again. Her beautiful brown hair and her brown book. Hmm…..is her book faded and worn out now? After all these years, I wouldn't be surprised. Is Dez just as wacky as he used to be? Well, he probably is. Can Trish keep a job now? That's a tough question… I guess I can ask when I see them again… I hope mom gets them plane tickets for a flight to L.A. days before my party. Then we could have more time to hang out… I can't wait to see Ally again…I mean Ally, Dez, and Trish…No, I mean Ally…..Yeah, I mean Ally. Even though I don't have a crush on her anymore, I feel like I still do….weird….maybe this'll all blow off tomorrow. _

With that, I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short! D: Austin fell asleep to…uhh….take a nap! Yeah, to take a nap…? :D Thankies for all of the reviews and feedback I've gotten! It's amazing! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace isn't mine. I do NOT own that song or that band. Sorry the last chapter was a little short, I had no clue what to write. This chapter will be in Ally's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**TO ZE STORY, YESH?**

* * *

_Oh, Sonic Boom, why do you have to be so busy? I just want to retreat into the practice room and write in my book like there's no tomorrow. _I thought as I finished helping a customer buy a trombone, saying my usual "Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Have a great day!"

_Great. One down, 15 to go! _I thought.

The store is teeming with people and the noise in the shop is unbearable. The sounds of people arguing over instruments, people not following the rules and playing the instruments, and children screaming and running around the store with glee fill my ears. _I hate today. _

The doors to Sonic Boom suddenly swung open, just like they have been every day for the past 3 years. Trish pranced into Sonic Boom wearing a sparkly blue dress with a zebra print bow wrapped around her waist. She had on 4-inch zebra print heels and a silver necklace with a mini zebra print bow on it to match the one around her waist. In her hands was a zebra print purse. To complete the outfit, she was wearing smoky eye shadow with a touch of glitter. All in all, she looked like she was about to meet a famous celebrity.

_Wow, that's a lot of zebra print…where's her new job now?_

Everyone in the store stopped bickering, smashing drums, screaming and running, everything. Every single person in the store was staring at Trish. Some boys even whistled.

Trish smiled, posed, and winked at a group of boys who appeared to be close to drooling. She walked over and cut the line in front of the counter to get next to me. The people in line didn't even complain.

We all stood there in complete silence until Trish finally got tired of people staring at her.

"**YEAH, I KNOW, I LOOK COOL, NOW MOVE ON WITH YOUR DAILY LIVES!" **She yelled, causing everyone to snap out of their trances and go back to their usual activities. The ruckus from before she came in soon filled the store once more.

"I love yelling." Trish sighed dreamily. "Anyway, guess who goft a joff ahht Luxjgyu Lounj?" Trish asked me enthusiastically.

_Was that a question? What did she say? It's too loud in here!_

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"**WHAT?"** Trish yelled back.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** I motioned, pointing at her and making a talking motion with my hand.

"**HANG ON!"**Trish yelled at me. She walked to a piano and stood on the piano bench. She boosted herself up on top of the piano. Smiling, she opened her mouth to talk.

"_**HEY, LOOK OVER THERE! I THINK I JUST SAW DELANEY MORRISON WALK BY!" **_Trish screeched, pointing to the closed doors of the shop.

Everyone in the room started screaming. Even the guys.

_And I thought it couldn't get any louder. Apparently, it could…_

The extreme crowd of people bolted to the front doors of the music store and ran out, screaming.

If they hadn't been so loud, I would be mad at Trish for taking away all of those customers.

Now it's just Trish and I…

Trish slowly but carefully stepped down from on top of the piano, then from the top of the bench.

After she brushed off some imaginary dust from her clothes, she looked at me and smiled.

"So, guess who got a job at….._Luxury Lounge_!" she exclaimed, posing.

"Hmm….you?" I guessed.

"YUP!" Trish nodded happily.

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But, here's my number. So call me maybe!_

My phone rang, interrupting our conversation.

I looked at the screen on the electronic device and realized it was Mrs. Moon.

* * *

"_Hello?" I greeted into my phone._

"_Hello, Ally. I just called to tell you about Trish, Dez, and yours' flight details." Mrs. Moon happily greeted back._

"_Yay! I'm so excited!" I joyfully exclaimed. _

"_I am too! Okay, so, you guys will be flying first class. I mailed the tickets to you this morning, so if you haven't gotten the mail yet, remember to get it later. Most of the flight details are on a paper clipped together with your tickets." Mrs. Moon replied perkily._

"_Alright! Anything else?" I asked, craving more details._

"_Well…." Arianna sighed. "I'm really sorry if this is inconvenient for you guys, but the flight you are going on is tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon…" She informed me, sincerity evident in her voice._

_That is kind of inconvenient…._

"_Oh…umm...I'll inform Trish and Dez…" I answered, not knowing what to say._

"_Alright, dear. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. I just wanted to get you all on a flight that's a few weeks before the party, so you and Austin can catch up and have more time to hang out." Mrs. Moon reasoned._

"_I understand, thank you. It's alright. I'm going to go start packing and tell Trish and Dez the news." I told her._

"_Okay. Remember to call me when the plane lands! I can't wait to see you again!" Austin's mother excitedly exclaimed._

"_I can't wait either! See you soon! Thank you! Bye!" I gushed and hung up._

* * *

"So, what's this 'news' you need to tell Dez and I about?" Trish piped up from next to me. I forgot she was even here…

"That was Austin's mom. She said that she mailed us the tickets and extra flight details, and that our flight is tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon. We should start packing." I smoothly replied. "Can you text Dez the news?" I added.

Trish nodded and took out her phone. The tips of her fingers grazed over the buttons of her phone when….

"YAYZERBOMBS!" A childishly familiar voice exclaimed from somewhere in the room.

That can only be Dez. Who else would say "Yayzerbombs!"?

"Dez! Where are you?" I yelled. I started pacing around the store, searching every tiny space I found.

"I'm right here!" Dez cheerily replied, popping his head out from inside the piano.

"**GAHHHH!"** I practically shrieked.

My heart is pounding unusually fast. He almost scared me to death!

"DEZ! You scared me!" I scolded him after my heartbeat slowed down a bit.

Dez, being Dez, just shrugged and mumbled an apology.

Trish walked over to Dez and flicked him upside the head.

"Who says 'Yayzerbombs'?" Trish asked him with disgust.

"Uh, lots of people." Dez replied dumbly.

"No they don't." Trish said with annoyance.

This started their argument of the day…

"Yeah they do!" Dez argued.

"NAME ONE, CARROT TOP!" Trish yelled, looking very annoyed.

I slowly backed away from them and walked towards the back door.

I pulled open the door and stepped outside. I walked over to Sonic Boom's music note shaped mailbox and opened it. I took the pile of mail, closed the mailbox, walked back over to the doors, opened them, and walked in.

It looks like Trish and Dez never realized I left, because they were still in their heated argument.

"I'm going to go up to the practice room to start packing. If you want more details on the flight, just visit me. I have the letter right here." I told the pair before walking towards the staircase.

Halfway up the stairs, I heard Trish yell "Okay" to me. I reached the top of the staircase and walked through the hallway.

I finally arrived in front of the door to the practice room. So many memories lay here.

Sighing, I opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

"_Do you need to lose weight? Call 1-800-SKINNY now!"_

"_New in Peepz magazine; Delaney Morrison's new album!"_

I read, shuffling through the mail in my hands.

Most of it is junk, and the occasional teen magazines.

After throwing aside a letter about a gardening company, I stared at the last envelope in my hands.

It is very plain and simple, yet it means so much.

_This is it…_ I thought, opening the letter with our flight details.

* * *

**A/N 2: I AM SORRY THIS IS LATE! I've been VERY busy with school lately. I DO NOT OWN "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen! I will try my best to update ASAP!**

**THANKIES SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, STORY ALERTS, AND REVIEWS! –super huggle- **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Hey hey hey! C: I'm sorry that I didn't post Chapter 4 fast. Like I said in the A/N in Chapter 4, I'm pretty busy lately :c Please make sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter too. THANKIESSS! ^-^ This chapter will be in both Ally's and Austin's POV. By the way, in the story, today is April 13. Oh and the flight that Ally, Trish and Dez are on is at 4pm in Miami time, but that is 1pm in Los Angeles time. The flight is 4-5 hours long, and since Ally, Trish, and Dez would get to Los Angeles at 8pm in their time, because of the time difference they'd get there at 5:00pm Los Angeles time. Therefore, that's why Austin's picking them up at 5:00pm. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY BECAUSE I'M NOT AWESOME ENOUGH AND SOMETIMES HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPA-WAFFLES!**

**Chapter 5: New Looks**

* * *

_**8:30 AM in L.A. time, the day of Ally, Trish, and Dez' flight**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_Why did I wake up so early today? I never wake up early unless I have a meeting….Do I have a meeting today? _I thought as I stood from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the calendar.

_Hmm…I don't see anythi-wait, what's that?_ I thought as my eyes skimmed over the bottom of the box for today's date.

* * *

_April 13, 2012:_

_Pick Ally, Trish, and Dez up at the airport at 5:00pm._

* * *

_Oh…that explains why I woke up early today….mmmkay…..I'm hungry…._

_Wait a second….why am I taking this so lightly? _I thought as I pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and poured some milk into my bowl of Rainbow Flakes, mine and Dez' old favorite cereal.

_My best friends are coming. I'm gonna see them again for the first time in years! _Rang the voice in my head as I sat down at the table and chewed my Rainbow Flakes.

For some reason I didn't feel very excited. That is, until one thought struck me in the head, making me spit out a mouthful of Rainbow Flakes. I did a spit take with rainbow flakes…so, basically, I did a rainbow take…or I spit rainbows…

I quickly stood up, got dressed, and went outside to my car. I fastened my seatbelt and started the car.

_My old Ally-Cat's in for a surprise._

* * *

_**11:45 AM in Miami time aka 8:45 in L.A time**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

"**TRISH! WHAT DO I WEAR!" **I complained, throwing my hands up exasperatedly.

Trish was wearing a sequined silver blouse with black jeans. She had no trouble picking out her outfit. I, on the other hand, am having huge difficulties.

Right now I was wearing my usual style; a floral print skirt with a light green tank top. Trish told me that I should wear something better, to 'impress Austin' she says. I don't see why I should, I mean, he's just one of my best friends. Sure, he has beautiful brown eyes, amazing bleach blonde hair, and a goofy smile that can make me go crazy, but, I don't have a crush on him…I _used_ _to date him_…but….now…I just…ugh, I don't know.

Trish has been digging through my clothes for an hour or so, complaining about almost every outfit she saw. Finally, she turned to me looking victorious.

"This." Trish replied calmly, holding up a red shirt with medium length sleeves, a black vest, and some blue-ish gray jeans that were slightly faded.

_Whoa…I love the outfit…but it's not what I'd usually wear…Austin wouldn't expect it, would he? _I thought to myself.

"Trish, I love it, but…I wouldn't usually wear that. Austin wouldn't expect it." I spoke my thoughts.

"Exactly," Trish clapped her hands together. "Now, dress up. We're going to make you unrecognizable." Trish happily told me.

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ Screamed the voice in my head.

* * *

_**9:00 AM in L.A. time**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

I finally pulled into the driveway of my personal stylist's home. One of the upsides of being Austin Moon is getting a personal stylist that allows you to arrive at their home whenever you need them for something.

I got out of my car, walked up the steps to his front door, rang the doorbell, and waited.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Blake, my personal stylist. His dirty blonde hair was slightly disheveled.

_Probably from running his hands through his hair._ I thought. It's a habit that he's obtained over the years.

Even though his hair is messy, he's a really great hair stylist.

As soon as he saw me, a grin spread across his face. "Austin, my man. How's it going?" He friendlily greeted.

"Hey, Blake. I'm alright. I need your hair styling skills…." I pleaded.

_That sounded kinda weird…_I thought.

"Sure thing. What do you need?" Blake asked.

_Hmm…I need to look different, but I need to look good different…._ I thought.

Then I got it. I know exactly what to ask for.

I told Blake my wish and he looked at me, smiled, and nodded. He sat me down in a chair and got to work on my hair.

_I wonder what Ally will think…_

* * *

_**12:30 PM in Miami time aka 9:30 AM in L.A time**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

"Trish, is this really necessary?" I asked my short Latina friend as she straightened my hair

"Yup!" Trish replied as soon as I finished speaking, continuing her work to make me 'unrecognizable'.

_Seems like she knew I was going to say that…_I thought.

Even though I don't think this is all needed, I have to admit, she did a good job making me look different.

Trish finished straightening my hair and set the straightening device down on the bathroom counter. She started walking in a circle around me, studying her work. Trish then suddenly stopped walking around me and pulled something out of her pocket; a shiny silver hairclip with gold squiggly patterns on it. Trish fastened it into my hair and smiled, genuinely proud of her work.

_Finally, the beauty treatment is over_! I thought.

I stood from my chair and walked over to my mirror. My hair looked nice with my outfit. I like it…

"Wow, Trish…" I said while trying to get used to my new look. "Thank you." I told her.

"You're welcome!" Trish smiled.

I walked over to my suitcase to put on some light eye shadow, but instead, I found a bracelet. Unusually, it was in my makeup bag. It is a silver bracelet with a black music note charm dangling from it. Another charm on the bracelet has the words "Music is what brings us together" engraved on it. A feeling of recognition surged through me.

This is my matching bracelet to the friendship bracelet I gave Austin…

I quickly slipped the bracelet into my pocket and continued to rummage through my suitcase until I finally found my eye shadow.

* * *

_**11:45 AM in L.A time**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

It took two hours and forty five minutes, but it was worth it. My hair is definitely looking different, but really good. I owe it all to Blake.

"Thanks, Blake. If you need anything, just give me a call." I gratuitously said while doing our signature handshake.

"No problem, Austin!" He said.

I exited Blake's house, got inside my car, started the engine, and hit the road back to my house.

When I got home I immediately ran up the stairs to my headquarters.

_I feel like something's missing…_I've been thinking ever starting driving to my house.

_But what is it?_ My mind asked.

I opened my bedside drawer and dug through the contents until I saw something shiny sparkle from underneath the pile of CD's. I picked up all of the CD's and dropped them on my bed and was finally able to see the entire shining object. Unsure at first of what it was, I picked it up and examined it. As soon as my skin touched the silver material, I suddenly felt complete. A wave of recognition flooded through me.

_This is the friendship bracelet that Ally gave me…_

I remember when she gave this to me. It was my last day in Miami…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Austin!" Ally exclaimed, slightly running over to me as I entered Sonic Boom._

"_Hey Alls." I slightly chuckled. "What's up?" I asked casually._

_I saw a tiny frown on Ally's face before she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. It caught me so off guard that it took me a few minutes till I responded, hugging her back._

"_Austin," she mumbled into my shirt "promise me you'll never forget me…" she sighed, slightly pulling away to look me in the eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist._

_Looking down at her, I saw teardrops beginning to fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks._

_I unwrapped my right hand from around her waist and dried the falling teardrops with my thumb._

"_Alls, I promise I will never forget you. I would never be able to forget you. You made my dreams come true." I promised her, causing a sad smile to grace her lips._

"_Thank you, Austin…I will never forget you either, my goose." She promised as more tears started sliding down her face._

"_Don't cry, Ally. Please…" I pleaded. I hated seeing her so upset._

_Ally nodded and released her arms from around my waist to wipe the tears from her eyes. _

"_I'll try…" she said softly._

"_Good. I have to go now, Alls…I need to finish packing." I said sadly. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave the best person (and people) that I've ever had in my life._

"_I don't want you to go!" Ally whined, tears starting to stream down her face again. _

"_Me neither…I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling terrible._

"_I-It's okay…I understand." Ally stuttered. "But before you go…take this." Ally instructed before handing me a bracelet. It was silver and had a music note charm on it. There was another charm on the bracelet that had the words "Music is what brings us together" engraved on it. _

_I accepted the bracelet, taking it from her shaking hands. I put it on my wrist and as soon as I did, Ally showed me her wrist. She was wearing a bracelet that looked exactly like the one she gave me. _

"_These are our friendship bracelets. I hope you don't think they're too girly…" Ally apologized._

"_No, I think they're perfect. I'll keep it forever." I reassured her. Ally smiled a bit and pulled me into another hug, which I returned._

_As we pulled apart, she frowned. "Goodbye, Austin, my goose…" Ally sadly greeted me a farewell. _

"_Bye, Alls…I'll miss you!" I sadly greeted back._

"_Same…" Ally whispered as more tears cascaded down her face._

_I gave her one last hug goodbye and said goodbye to Trish and Dez as well. I greeted goodbye to Nelson and Lester too._

_As I exited the building, I gave everyone one last wave before walking home._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

I quickly shoved the bracelet in my pocket and went downstairs to watch T.V

_**8:15 PM in Miami Time, 5:15 PM in L.A time**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

We just got off the plane. We're looking for Austin now. Wait a sec…I see blonde…I'd now that blonde hair anywhere!

"**AUSTIN!" **I yelled, running over to the source of the blonde hair. As soon as I reached the figure, I felt a pang of stupidity. The figure was looking at me like I was a total stranger… then again, I am to him. The person's face looked very familiar, but at the same time very unfamiliar. He looked about the same age as me and was taller than me. No surprise there. This was definitely not Austin; Austin has bleach blonde hair that flops just the right way. This person has dark brown hair with a side bang that has a few light streaks of bleach blonde in it. I have to admit, he looked attractive, but…now isn't the time to think of stuff like that.

He's looking at me quizzically….why is he looking at me like that?

Oh wait…..I've been staring at him, haven't I?

I felt my face turn a deep shade of red upon my realization.

"O-oops….s-sorry, I thought you were someone else…I like your hair." I stuttered.

_Did I just say that to him?_

The boy grinned and spoke.

"It's alright, Dawson."

_How does he know my last name? Wait…I know that voice…_

"A-Austin…?" I asked, hoping it wasn't him.

_Please don't make it be him, please don't make it be him! It can't be him, Austin wouldn't address me by my last name, he'd call me "Alls" or "Ally-Cat" or "Ally-Bear" or "Ally-Gator"._

"Yup!" He exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

_Oh, no._

"Hey…you look different, Austin." I stupidly said.

"I know; I look good, don't I?" Austin smiled.

_I guess his ego is still there…_

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"I see I'm not the only one." Austin remarked, studying my appearance.

"**AUSTY-BEAR-KINZ? IS THAT YOU?"** Dez exclaimed, ruining our conversation by suddenly coming out of nowhere.

I would've shrieked by Dez' sudden appearance, but I'm too busy trying to hold in my laughs. I am _definitely_ going to use that against Austin someday.

Austin gave Dez a light glare that was quickly replaced with an ear-to-ear grin.

"**DEZ!" **He shouted, happy to see his red-headed friend.

The pair exchanged their signature handshake.

"Wow, Austin. New look, huh?" Trish asked.

_When did she get here?_

"Mhmm," Austin nodded "nice to see you, Trish."

"You too, Austin." Trish smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Austin, Trish, and Dez have been talking about what's been going on since Austin left for the whole entire trip to Austin's car while I walk in silence like I am right now. Every now and then I would catch Austin looking at me, but he would immediately look away every time I caught his gaze.

_And the awkwardness of my day begins._

* * *

**A/N 2: Austin and Ally have crossed paths once more! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this chappie-ter! I made up the cereal "Rainbow Flakes"…I think. I hope that it isn't a real cereal…if it is, then I do not own "Rainbow Flakes". If it isn't then I guess I do own it…:P **

**Thankies for all of your story faves, alerts, reviews, etc. I hope you guys aren't bored with this story!**

**I really would appreciate if you readers give me some writing tips and feedback on how you think my story is. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Eat waffles for breakfast? :P**

**THANKIESSS!**

**P.S: There's a link to a pic of Austin's new hair on my profile.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Hey readers! I am happy with the increase in viewers that I got last chapter, thankies so much everyone! I got a ton of reviews asking about Austin's new hair and the reason why I did it was this: Since he changed his music taste and he changed his wardrobe a little tiny bit, I made him dye his hair because it made him look more like a rock star, it kind of seemed like a side effect from the colored hair his favorite bands have (I don't know whut his favorite bands are yet…I might make some up..?), he wanted to see how the others would react, and the hair was kind of to symbolize that he's different now…or so he thinks :P**

**Does that make sense…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly….**

**STORY TIME! :D**

* * *

_**Day 1 that Ally, Trish, and Dez are in L.A (The day they arrived doesn't count):**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

I awoke to the sound of faint singing. I recognize that voice…it's…._Austin's_. Well, of course it is; I _am _in _Austin's room_after all… I still cannot believe that I had to stay in his room on an inflatable mattress instead of in the guest room with Trish and Dez….apparently there was no room for me there and if I slept downstairs I'd hear Austin's neighbor's dog barking constantly. Then again, maybe it's kind of a good thing that I'm not in the same room as Trish and Dez; I don't have to hear their bickering every morning that I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. But…why is there only _one_ guest room?

I hear footsteps walking around the room while I make out Austin's voice singing "Double Take". I have to fight the urge not to sing along. Wait…he still sings that? This song always brings me back to the first time I met him and Dez….does it bring him back too? At least his gorgeous voice is still amazing. The way he switches pitch so smoothly never fails to fascinate me. Yes, I admit, I still swoon over his voice after all these years. Weird, right?

"_They wanna know know know your name name name-"_Austin sang, but suddenly stopped. Why? Should I get up and reveal to him that I am awake? Or should I stay put and wait till he leaves?

I'm just about to rise when his voice starts singing again. "**BACON EGGS PANCAKES WAFFLES SYRUP AND TOAST!**" He sings. The lyrics seem like they'd never flow well together, but Austin was able to make the breakfast assortments into a nice little jingle. Maybe he should write songs about food! After all, his jingle _was_ chosen for the "Suzy's Soups" commercial.

The soft pound of retreating footsteps echoes throughout his room as I hear the door to the room open and close. He probably went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I stumble out of bed groggily. Somehow I'm still pretty sleepy after all that eavesdropping. I slowly start walking to the bathroom. I must look like a zombie; I'm always a mess when I wake up.

Suddenly, I found myself falling to the cold ground. I put my hands before me on the floor before my face makes impact. Now I'm in a push-up position….what a nice morning exercise. I moved my left hand from pushing on the floor and extended my arm backwards, my right hand and my feet trying to steady myself while I look for something I can use to boost myself up. I move the fingers on my left hand. _Nothing but air._ I extend my arm farther and wiggle my fingers again. _Still just air._ I extend my arm the farthest it can go and wiggle my fingers once more. I instantly felt the soft silk of Austin's bed brush against my pointer finger. _Score!_

I tried to grab the corner of Austin's bed, but the most I could do is claw at it with my fingers. A sharp pain suddenly spread from the fingertips of my right hand to my right shoulder. _Ouch!_ My arm is becoming numb, probably from holding me up while I outstretch my left arm. My right arm suddenly starts to collapse slowly and I shake a bit. Pain courses through my veins. I guess I have no time to find the corner of his bed…

Just as my arm is about to give in to the pressure, I swiftly grab the bed sheets on Austin's bed with my left hand. I pull them off the bed and in front of me just seconds before my arm gives away and I land face down on Austin's bed sheets. _Nice save… _ After the feeling returns to my arms, I push myself up off of the floor. I inspected the floor, looking for my attacker. Laying inches away from me on the ground is my suitcase, turned over on its side, probably from the impact of my fall. I crouch down next to the suitcase and put it upright. When it is standing upright, I hear a _clank _and see that something has fallen out of it. I quickly looked over to the zipper of the suitcase and see that it has somehow been left open. I zip it and turn back to the object that has fallen out, picking it up. The red velvety fabric of the little box shaped item tickles the tips of my fingers as I slowly examine it. Curiosity etched deep in my brain, I walked over to my low bed, sat down, and stared at the box. _What could be in it? I don't remember packing this… _I thought. My finger just started to tug on the silver ribbon wrapped around the box when…..

_**CRASH! **_

_**CLANK!**_

_**OWWWW!**_

Startled, I quickly shoved the box under my pillow. _Oh no. _What did Austin do downstairs? Ugh, I better go check.

* * *

_**Austin's POV:**_

Stupid pots and pans… This is definitely _not_ the kind of morning I wanted. I just wanted to be a good host and make breakfast for everyone, but I just had to make the stupid mistake of not wearing oven mitts while making eggs. My hand has a big burn running across my left palm. Seriously, why am I so off today? I always make sure my hands are covered in something before I touch the hot pan; why did I forget today?

Maybe I was too focused on impressing Ally…..

* * *

_**AGH!**_ What am I thinking? I'm perfectly fine with Miranda. She has the most adorable laugh…_Not as adorable as Ally's_, a part of my mind interrupted. The greatest brown eyes…. _Nothing compared to Ally's doe eyes,_ it interrupted again. A beautiful voice that just screams 'talented'… _Not even a little threat when it comes to Ally's melodic voice_, it scolded. Shut _up_, stupid part of my brain!

The outbursts from the demonic part of my brain flooded through my mind, mocking me, since I miss her. I know she's here, but I miss her company…I miss our laughs, our conversations, everything.

The words of the outbursts were soon accompanied by memories. It seemed like a slideshow of Ally was playing through my brain, taking over my thoughts, and making me miserable. I quickly shut my eyes, hoping to block out the video, but as soon as my eyelids fluttered closed, I saw those beautiful brown doe eyes. Suddenly, a recap video of last night's reunion played through my head. Her beautiful brown doe eyes, it's their fault. It's their fault that I snapped at her. It's their fault I didn't talk to her much, and it's their fault that I'm on the verge of tears.

Fate must be enjoying the torture show, because next thing I know I hear Ally's voice whispering my name; _Austin_…._Austin….Austin…_

I opened my eyes and suddenly found myself sitting on the floor, the stove off where I was just cooking eggs, the burn on my hand stinging severely, and my un-burned hand slapping myself in the face continuously. I was panting heavily and as much as I wanted to stop, I just couldn't make myself move._ I guess this is what they call a state of shock… _After a few more pants of breath, I regained control of my senses and stopped slapping myself, running my undamaged hand through my hair. I looked down into my lap, sighing deeply. What just _happened?_

* * *

_**Ally's POV:**_

I descended the staircase to find Austin slapping himself, his eyes shut tightly, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. I slowly walked over to him, worry clouding over me. "Austin…?" I whispered. He didn't answer, but he did start slapping himself harder. "Austin…?" I tried again, but he still didn't stop. His eyes seemed to close tighter and it made me more confused. What is going on in that brain of his?

I whispered his name once more and after he still didn't answer, I looked around the room and found the stove on and a medium-sized pan lying on the floor. _That's pretty dangerous_. I walked over to the kitchen, making sure to turn off the stove and put the pan on the floor back to its rightful place. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as soon as the clattering noises the pan made when I was putting it away died down. I look over to Austin, who is, unsurprisingly, the cause of the noise. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, revealing a tired hue in his irises.

He seemed to attempt to catch his breath and regain his composure, because after a bit he was breathing normally. I watched as he looked down into his lap and sighed deeply. I took this as my chance to make my presence known.

I walked over to the boy sprawled out on the floor and sat in front of him. He must've not heard me, because he's still completely silent and looking in his lap. We both sat there, on the floor, facing each other, just the sound of his sighs filling the room. This is so awkward. I was just about to say his name when he looked up and saw me staring at him. His brown orbs met my doe eyes for a split second before he broke his gaze. To my surprise, he attempted to move backwards, away from me, for reasons unknown. His head tilts backwards and I guess he forgot that his back is against the wall, because the next thing we know there's a loud slamming noise and a big yelp from Austin. He proceeds to cradle his head in his arms, causing more worry to wash over me.

"A-Austin! Are you okay? Want me to get you an ice pack?" I asked in a panic. Sure, he just hit his head against a wall, but it seems kind of bad. Plus, he still _is_ one of my best friends.

He kept his head down, seeming to be making sure not to make eye contact with me. _Why_, I have absolutely no idea.

"I'm okay…y-yes please…" Austin answered shakily. Is he…nervous? The Austin I know is hardly ever nervous…What has gotten into him?

I got up off the floor and went straight to the freezer. I grabbed the first ice pack I found, wrapped it in a paper towel, and sped right back to Austin. After I held it out, he took it gratefully and used his left hand to hold it against the back of his head. A small smirk formed on my lips. He may look different, but he still reminds me of a little boy, the way his eyes are saddened and his lips are formed into a slightly childish pout. My smirk immediately vanished when a hint of red on the palm of Austin's left hand caught my eye.

"Austin, what's that?" I asked casually. It looks a lot like a bruise…sort of like a burn mark. Wait a second…I get it now! He was probably trying to cook something and got a burn on his hand, causing him to drop the pan from the pain and leave the stove on in his hurry to attend to the gash.

"Hmm? Oh…nothing…" He said in an unsure tone. An idea immediately popped into my brain, and I can almost hear the _ding _of a light bulb turn on in my brain.

"Well…if you say so! Want to play a hand game?" I asked excitedly. Maybe this is the day I finally get to trick him into admitting something!

"What? Nah. Hand games are too…._girly_." He replied in a sort of high pitched tone. _Almost got him!_

"Austin," I gave him a straight face, "I saw you on a magazine playing a game of 'Slide' with your stylist, Blake." To that remark, he shrunk back against the wall, but still refused to look me in the eyes.

"Come _on_!" I urged. "No." He argued. "Why _not,_ Austin?" "I already told you; hand games are too girly!" "Well, so I guess that means you're a girl, after that magazine story and all…" I teased, smirking when I saw his jaw clench. His head shot straight up, still not looking me in the eyes, but instead looking at my cheeks. His eyes were squinted as I daringly let him see my growing smirk. "You did _not _just call _me _a _girl._" He stated, testing me to see whether or not I'd actually go this far. Well, maybe it's time to prove him wrong. "Um, sorry to break it to you, _princess, _but I think I did." I flashed him a smile. This is…entertaining. I hope I'm not being too mean…

At that, he looked me in the eyes for another split second before staring at my nose instead. "Oh, you're on, _Dawson._" _**"Bring it, Moon."**_And with those last three words, World War II broke out.

* * *

_**Trish's POV:**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CLANK!**_

_**THUD!**_

Ugh, what was that?_ I'm trying to sleep here!_ I wonder what's going on down there…

"H-Hey…I'll…go…check…." Dez murmured groggily, his head shooting up and ready to go downstairs, but the temptation of the soft covers pulling him back as his head dropped onto his pillow.

Well, at least he's going to go down. For a second I thought I would have to dump a bucket of cold water on him! Wait…I still _can…_

* * *

Nah. If I do he probably won't go down and it'll give him more of a reason to crawl under the blankets for comfort. Maybe some other time I'll do it. Suddenly, a loud snore chimed through my ears. I sat up and stretched, letting a few yawns escape my mouth here and there. I slowly rolled out of bed and when my feet touched the floor, stood up groggily. Looks like Carrot Top is sleeping again. Ugh, I'm terrible at torturing in the morning! He better get up after this; I'm not up for anything stronger…for now. I walked over to the red headed idiot lying in his bed, sleeping.

"_**DEZ! MINDY'S GOING TO COME OVER AND MAKEOUT WITH YOU IF YOU DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS AND CHECK WHAT ALL THAT NOISE IS ALL ABOUT!" **_I lied, yelling in his ear. At that, his head shot up, his eyes widened in fear, and he quickly jumped-_literally - _out of bed. I watched in amusement as he ran out the door and down the staircase.

I am _so _glad that Mindy still likes Dez after all these years. I smiled proudly, admiring my work, when suddenly I hear Dez yell something I can't quite make out. All I know is I heard my name… Ugh, _this better be good…_ I thought, leaving the room and going downstairs.

* * *

_**Austin's POV:**_

Wow. I mean, _wow. _Ally has changed more than I thought. Like, _seriously! Ally is resorting to violence!_ What in the _world _happened all these years? I never thought that Ally and I would be standing in the kitchen, throwing whatever kinds of food we can find at each other. This...is…_**AWESOME!**_

Trish and Dez must've woken up from our food fight, because I heard Dez yell for Trish to come down here. Dez was down here a split second ago, but ran right back onto the staircase when he saw my disheveled hair from Ally's attack in which she took a frozen pancake from a box and threw it straight at my face. It landed among my hair, and I shook like a rabid dog to get it off, leaving flakes of ice and a few pancake pieces on the floor from where the pancake landed. My hair became very out of place from all of the shaking.

"Wow, _princess_, my, my, what a mess you have made!" Ally exclaimed in mock surprise. She must _really_ be enjoying this. Well, it's time for me to have some fun, too.

I gave her my best glare then smirked as I grabbed a bottle of orange soda from the counter behind me and shook it. She was too busy laughing, eyes closed, to notice. _Perfect._ I positioned the soda bottle and aimed. Ready…..set…._**FIRE!**_

I twisted off the cap and just like that, orange soda squirted right at her. It took her by surprise, I'm sure, because she opened her eyes right when she felt the first drop of soda and squealed, trying to escape but failing, since I directed the bottle at her wherever she walked. It was pretty convenient, really, like a water gun except I didn't have to pull the trigger. When the soda finally ran out, the scent of oranges wafted through the air, and Ally looked like she just took a shower. I couldn't help it; I laughed.

She threw me a dirty look and searched the room for anything to use for payback. I took this as my chance to escape and ran away as fast as I could around the house. I ran into the backyard and into the shed, where I kept my spare swim trunks in case I ever wanted to go swimming but didn't want to go all the way upstairs to change. I quickly took off my shirt and changed into the swimwear, charging out of the shed and into the pool. I hid underwater for some time, until I heard a big splash from the other end of the pool and caught sight of Ally's beautiful eyes. Luckily, she was in a bathing suit and not in her soda-drenched clothes from earlier. Her eyes…oh, _no._ I swam away from her as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N 2: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS! I'm such a horrible author :( I apologize for that. I've been busy with school, tests, and now summer stuff :/ I'm very sorry! **

**I also apologize if you found this chapter to seem kind of…..rushed. I know, I don't update in two months and give you guys a rushed chapter? I'm SO sorry!**

**NOTICE: **_**I will be going on vacation from August 1-15, so I probably won't be able to update. Sorry!**_

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter… **

**Here's some review answers:**

**Queenc1: ****Thankies!****Updated!**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100:**** Updated!**

**Ctiger: ****Updated!**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM:**** Updated!**

**LoveShipper:**** Thankies! I'm glad you like it ^-^ **

**Emileigh9499:** **Not a bad idea! I may or may not use it, depending on where this story goes. But if I do use it, I will certainly give you credit! Thankies for submitting an idea!**

**Mahomie4Ever55: ****Glad you like it! :D Updated!**

**LilMonstax:**** I'm sorry! Here, have a Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie! –gives you Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie- :D I'm glad you like the story!**

**Welperz, folks, that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't be certain when I will next update. Again, I apologize for the late (very late) update!**

* * *

**Please **_**Review! **_** I would love to hear any ideas or comments you guys have for this story! **

**Question till next update: ****What are your ideas for how Austin and Ally will get together in the show? **


End file.
